1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of printing and in particular, to systems and methods for processing packaged print data streams.
2. Description of Related Art
Document processing software allows users to view, edit, process, and store documents conveniently. Print content, which may include one or more documents with image and graphical data, may be represented and stored using a variety of formats. For example, in the Open Packaging Convention (“OPC”) a combination of Extensible Markup Language (“XML”) and non-XML files may be combined into a single container. The OPC convention outlines a mechanism for the specification of independent file entities that are embedded in a document without affecting the embedded files themselves and without a significant increase to the size of the document.
OPC, the XML Paper Specification (“XPS”), and other conventions can allow data of various formats to be stored in a single package, which can be in the “ZIP” format. ZIP is a well-known archive format that compresses every file in the package separately thereby allowing compressed distinct files to be individually retrieved and offering the potential for better compression because different algorithms may be used for different files in the package. Metadata and other information included in the package allow the data of various formats to be identified and may also indicate relationships between files contained in the package.
Although the information within a package may allow identification of package components, no information explicitly identifying the document format of the package itself is provided. Package file structure may be specified by the convention being used. Therefore, package file structure can be identical across document formats based on the same (or similar) conventions and a quick determination of package format by analyzing package file structure may be difficult. Because quick determination of the package format facilitates the package processing, there is a need for systems and methods for processing packaged print data streams that facilitate differentiating between packages using similar package structures.